


珍珠

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	珍珠

半现实向，虐文，有H，一发完，开放式结局（算是HE）

起名废，设定不严谨，脑洞也不严谨，只是一个虐梗罢了。

踩雷点叉，嫌狗血点叉，不喜虐点叉，受不了结局点叉。

反正就不要骂我，谢谢。

 

 

 

 

（一）

金在中最近经常走神。  
吃饭的时候，喝酒的时候，作曲的时候，刚起床的时候，做爱的时候。  
他跨坐在郑允浩的腰上，两只胳膊软软地搂着他的脖子，手指藏在他咖啡色的头发里的时候，趴在那盯着床头上两个亲嘴的玩偶走神了，郑允浩低声叫他的名字他都没听见。  
“啊……”胸口突然痛了一下，他忍不住扯住了手里的头发。  
郑允浩用带着胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭刚才被他咬了一口的粉红乳尖。  
“想什么呢？”  
“什么也没有。”  
“胡说。”  
“真的没有。”金在中挺了挺胸，把另一边的乳尖凑到他嘴边，“这边，也来一下。”  
郑允浩在被子下慢慢地摸着他光滑的大腿，轻轻地将那颗可爱的乳尖含进嘴里，嘬着它低声呢喃：“好甜。”

化妆的时候金在中也走神了，刚好旁边staff高声喊人，他吓得回神，脑袋一动，眼影刷就戳到了眼睑里。  
“唉哟……不好意思……眼睛还好吗？”化妆师心疼又自责，赶紧放下了手里的东西。底妆都已经弄完了，来不及再去洗脸重新化。  
“啊，抱歉，是我乱动了。”金在中闭上那只眼挤了两滴泪出来，化妆师给他擦了，再睁开眼就好多了，就是眼眶有点红。  
“应该不会发炎吧……”化妆师还是很担心，不太敢下手继续给他化了。  
“没关系啦姐姐。”金在中抬头冲她笑笑，“之前也有过这种意外，不会有问题的。”  
“那今天我不给你画内眼线了，眼妆淡一点吧。”  
“好。”

结果写真拍完他的那只眼睛还是有点红红的。  
“哥，眼睛没事吧？”经纪人也很担心。  
“没什么，大概眼影进去有点刺激，我回去滴个眼药水就好了。”  
“如果眼药水不见效的话哥一定要去看医生哦。”  
“知道了知道了。”

金在中拉上安全带，给郑允浩发消息：  
——今天过来吗？  
等了五分钟，没有回复，金在中就启动了车子。  
堵在第三个红灯前的时候，手机响了，大概是郑允浩的回复。金在中刚要去拿，信号灯变了，他收回手继续开车。  
车子开进自家车库，金在中又接到了经纪人的工作电话，他讲着电话锁好车，又进电梯上了楼。  
直到坐在自家沙发上，电话才讲完。金在中顺手点开了郑允浩的消息：  
——不了，家里有点事。

郑允浩不会撒谎。不是他不可能撒谎，而是他真的不太擅长撒谎的意思，他说有事就是有事，他说是家里有事那就是家里有事。  
金在中知道他说的家里是他自己家，郑允浩和与他刚结婚半年的那个女人的家。  
虽然已经半年了，但是金在中还是有点不太能消化“郑允浩结婚了”这件事情。他也不知道自己为什么接受了这个现实，并且还在和他继续这种怪怪的关系。  
郑允浩和那个女人连订婚都没有，很仓促地就突然结婚了，都没给金在中反应的时间。典礼也是办得简单随意，一点也没有韩流帝王该有的排场。

“不会是奉子成婚，肚子都大了，来不及了吧？”金在中酸溜溜地说。  
“谁的？你的么？”郑允浩掐着身下那人的腰一阵发狠，弄得他捏着枕头呜咽着哭，“除了你，我还能搞大谁的肚子，嗯？”  
郑允浩抵着他射了，可他的呜咽并没有停下，反而哭得越来越凶了。  
“疼了？”郑允浩俯下身子，趴在哭得可怜巴巴直颤的金在中的背上，轻轻吻他的肩，“宝贝儿，别哭了。”  
金在中把脸从胳膊里抬起来，哭得上气不接下气。  
“好了，好了……没事了。真的，没事了。”郑允浩凑过去细细地吻他腮边的泪，“别哭，没事。”  
金在中翻过身，捧着郑允浩的脸吻他汗湿的额头：“允呀……”

啊，又走神了。金在中坐在沙发上从胡思乱想里回过来，刚要揉眼睛，想起该去滴个眼药水，便忍着痒痛去找药。  
滴完眼药水，路过墙上的镜子，金在中站住了。眼睛确实很红，不过两只都很红。最近不仅走神，还总是想哭，真是像个女人了。

晚上戴了眼罩，睡眠就踏实多了，一觉睡到天明，金在中发现自己的腰竟然被郑允浩搂着。  
说不开心是假的，他也不管郑允浩还没醒、早上还没刷牙，上去就亲。  
舌头撬开他厚实柔软的嘴唇，扫着他的齿缝，很快郑允浩就晕晕乎乎地张开了嘴，整个人被金在中压在身下贪婪地湿吻。  
软软的嘴巴亲到郑允浩胸口的时候，他醒了。  
“小色鬼……”郑允浩拉过被子把两个人盖好，然后舒舒服服地躺着享受。  
看他又闭上了眼睛，金在中有点着急地往前蹭了蹭，拉过他的手放在自己屁股上：“允呀，醒醒……我想做。”  
郑允浩是真的有点困。那女人不愧是律师，争论的时候一点都不含糊，他毫无还嘴之力。两个人为了钱的问题折腾到后半夜，他实在忍不了，摔门走了，开着车径直来了金在中家。屋里很黑，郑允浩搂上来时才注意到金在中好像戴着个兔子眼罩，嘟着嘴乖乖地睡在他怀里，软得他心都化成了水，什么都不想再考虑。

“允呀……允浩……我们做吧，嗯……”金在中一直念叨着，使了浑身解数在他身上点火。  
“我很累啊中儿……”郑允浩仰起头任他在自己脖子里又啃又舔，“就一小会，再让我睡一下……”  
身上没动静了。郑允浩本来困得不行，突然听到细微的声音，他立刻睁开眼。  
金在中坐在他胯间，兔子眼罩挂在脖子上，露出一双没有化妆没戴美瞳的眼睛，眼眶也跟兔子一样红红的，长睫一眨，眼泪立刻不要钱似的吧嗒吧嗒地掉。  
“唉哟……怎么了？”郑允浩慌了，伸手拉他的胳膊，想让他趴在自己胸口，“哭什么啊，我们中儿……”  
金在中挺着背不让他抱，明明还哭得一抽一抽的，手却在熟练地脱他的裤子。  
“金在中。”郑允浩突然叫他的名字。他的手一哆嗦，动作停下了，蔫蔫地低着头。  
“眼睛怎么回事？”郑允浩伸手抬起他的脸，“右眼是不是发炎了？”  
不问还好，问完之后眼泪更大颗了。  
“好了好了，别哭了……”看他哭着，郑允浩发不了火干着急，“我去给你拿眼药水。”  
“昨天用过了……”金在中委屈地钻进他怀里，“没有效果……洗也洗了，药也用了，还乖乖地早早就睡了……没有用……怎么做都没有用……就还是这样……总是这个样子……为什么我总是这样……为什么总是我呀……”  
嘴里的话说着说着就另有所指了。

郑允浩把他抱上来，不敢碰他红肿的眼睛：“我们去医院，去医院就好了。”  
“你也一起去吗？”金在中小声问。  
“我在家等你。”郑允浩拨开他的额发，“我不走。”  
金在中咬着唇不说话。  
“在中……我没法跟你一起去。”郑允浩很为难，他知道金在中想要什么，但是他做不到。整个娱乐圈都知道他结婚了。  
“我保证，我不走，好不好？”郑允浩在他脸颊上亲了亲，“现在就去叫经纪人，让他陪你去医院，然后回家。我就在这等着，回来我给你上药，好吗？”

“吃什么刺激性食物了吗？”  
“……睡前喝了点酒。”  
“那就是了。”医生皱了皱眉，“压力大等因素会导致身体素质变弱，就容易过敏和发炎。倒是不严重，按时用药，回去多注意身体，调整作息，增强抵抗力是最有效的抗过敏方法。”  
“谢谢您。”  
“最近不要吃刺激性食物，酒也不要喝，尽量多闭目休息。”  
“好的。”  
看着无精打采从诊室出来的金在中，经纪人连忙迎上去：“哥你先去车里等着，我去开单子取药。”  
“怎么了哥？”刚要走，金在中突然叫住了他。  
“我眼睛肿得厉害吗？很丑吗？”  
“没有的事。今天的拍摄和采访我都已经给你推迟了，哥你不用担心，在家歇一天吧。”  
“嗯，谢了。”

经纪人把金在中送到家门口就走了。  
关于郑允浩，他也不是一点都不知道，但是圈内的事情，既然连狗仔都没有做什么，他一个经纪人也没必要多嘴。  
金在中关上门站在玄关，屋里静悄悄的。果然应该买一个再小点的房子，那种一进门就能听见爱人在客厅里看电视，在厨房做饭时能听见爱人在浴室里哗哗洗澡声的小房子。  
哦对，他没有爱人。郑允浩现在是别人的爱人。虽然他们的婚姻没有爱，但是爱人这个身份是法定的。

“允浩？”金在中换上舒适的拖鞋，拎着一兜子药走进屋里。  
客厅没人，金在中直接去了卧室。枕头被褥整理过了，铺得还算整齐。结婚后他开始擅长做这些了吗？  
卧室里那间浴室也没有人。金在中把药袋摔在床上，一个塑料药瓶从里面滚出来，掉在地上，骨碌碌滚远了。  
看吧，骗子，我又因为你哭了。我总是这个样子。

（二）

金在中不回他短信的时候，郑允浩就已经隐隐有不好的预感。  
“唉……就这样吧，下次再说。”  
“什么下次……允浩，允浩啊？”  
妈妈的声音被他关在了门里。  
郑允浩黑着脸开车往金在中家去，为了防止有私生跟车还拐了好几个远路。  
这不是第一次了，拿些乱七八糟没意义的理由哭天抢地要他回家，到家了又絮絮叨叨说不着边际的话，最后就是要他好好对待妻子早点生个孩子什么的。  
妈的，那女人肯定是跟爸妈说了昨天吵架的事情。  
可笑，他这辈子都不会和那女人生孩子，更不会给这不可能出生的孩子置办什么基金存款的鬼东西。明明吵架的时候巧舌如簧，看来脑子还是缺根筋，以为跑去找公公婆婆帮忙，他郑允浩就会一而再再而三地妥协。

果然，他按了密码进门之后，玄关摆着金在中的鞋，他在家，但是没回他的短信。  
浴室里有音乐声，他应该是在泡澡，郑允浩脱了外套，径直去了浴室。  
大概是没想到郑允浩这时候会来，听见浴室门响，金在中吓了一跳，起身回头去看的时候，手腕不小心在浴缸的细边上磕了一下，水花溅了一脸。  
“眼睛别进水了。”郑允浩嘱咐他一句，从柜子里拿了条干净的毛巾，过去蹲在浴缸边上给他擦脸。  
垂着的睫毛沾了水珠，大眼睛没有什么神。郑允浩看了看他的右眼，还是很红。  
“开药了吗？”  
金在中低低地“嗯”了一声。  
“我去看看药怎么用，你洗完我给你上药。”说完站起了身，手指却被金在中拉住了。  
“我不走，就在卧室。”刚说完这句，郑允浩想起来早上自己爽约的事情，有点尴尬，“早上我实在没有办法，爸妈那边一个劲儿地催……”  
金在中不说话，就握着他的两根手指不松手。  
“昨晚我们吵了一架。今天爸妈知道了，不依不饶的……”  
“就是些老生常谈的话题……”  
“他们就是想动我的钱，想拿那些东西绑着我。”  
“在中啊……”郑允浩一五一十地全都交代干净了，金在中却始终没有回应，他不知道该说什么了。  
坐在浴缸里的金在中抬起湿漉漉的胳膊搂住郑允浩的一条大腿，把温热的脸贴上来，刚好在他腿间磨蹭着。  
生理反应是没法阻挡的，郑允浩舔了舔嘴唇，浴缸里轻轻的水花声弄得他浑身燥热。  
“我们做吧。早上就没有做，昨晚也没有。”金在中转过脸，用鼻尖撩拨他已经开始抬头的欲望。  
他扶着金在中的肩膀把他推开：“乖，你先洗澡，一会儿把药涂了，我们……再做。”  
“那现在就去涂药，然后就做。我不洗了。”金在中的头发没怎么湿，只是发梢都沾在颊边，仰起脸看着他的样子可怜极了。

“在中啊，少一瓶口服的药。”郑允浩看着药单说。  
“刚才好像掉到地上去了。”金在中已经用过了新开的眼药水，右眼一阵阵刺痛，他就闭着眼睛躺在床上。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，郑允浩闷闷的声音传过来：“啊……真是的，怎么会跑到衣柜下面去……”  
想象了一下画面，金在中躺在那噗嗤笑了出来。

找齐了口服的药，郑允浩带着药片和水一起过来，金在中乖乖地都吃了。  
他睁开不肿的那只眼睛，看见郑允浩把水杯放在了床头柜上，转身要走。  
“……疼。”  
“哪里？眼睛吗？药水不舒服？”郑允浩很紧张地回来坐在床边，俯下身仔细看着金在中眯着的那只眼睛。  
“我想做。”金在中伸手勾住他脖子，“你说弄完药就做的。”  
“听话，刚上完药，先闭上眼睛歇一会儿。”郑允浩拿他没办法，又怕他发炎的眼睛情况恶化，只好软下态度哄。  
金在中用睁着的眼瞪了他几秒钟，从枕头边拿过那个兔子眼罩戴在脸上。  
“我现在闭着眼了。来做吧。”  
郑允浩拉过旁边的被子给他盖上：“你先睡会，醒了再说。”  
他端着水杯准备出去，刚站起身，一只枕头就丢到了他后脑勺上。  
“你滚！”音调高得不正常。  
郑允浩无奈地转过身。兔子眼罩下的鼻尖红红的，下唇被咬出苍白的齿痕。那张床好像太大了，显得金在中颤抖的肩膀有点单薄。  
“刚上过药，一哭不就全白费了。”郑允浩头疼地站在床边，“在中啊，你乖一点，好不好？”

（三）

郑允浩告诉金在中他决定结婚的那天晚上，金在中差点把他的车掀了个底朝天。  
“这就是你的解决办法？”金在中气得胸口剧烈地起伏，“就是让我做地下情人？”  
听到那个不光彩的词，郑允浩皱了皱眉：“在中，你知道我不是那个意思。你也知道……”  
“我不知道。”金在中觉得自己手指头都气得发抖，“我不想知道。我本来就是个自私的人，眼里揉不了沙子。”  
“在中啊。”郑允浩艰难地开口，他的声音听起来很疲惫，“就这一件事，就这一次……其他的你什么都不用管，交给我。”  
金在中执拗地偏着头，望着车窗外的汉江。无名指上的戒指凉凉的，他也一直都很纳闷，为什么体温暖不热它。  
身上一沉，是郑允浩趴在了他大腿上。腰那里正好硌着中间的扶手箱，应该不太舒服，但是趴在他腿上的人并不在意。  
郑允浩把他戴着戒指的左手握在手心，贴在脸颊上。  
“在中啊……你乖一点，好不好？”  
“你，还有我，我们两个人好好地在一起，行吗？”  
趴在他腿上的人声音小得像在喃喃自语。  
“在中，我好累。”  
金在中觉得眼泪像失控一样往外冒，扑簌簌地掉在衣襟上。

——在中啊，你乖一点，好不好？  
又是这句话。这是金在中第二次听到郑允浩用疲惫的声音对他说这句话了。和上次一样，这次他还是不争气地在哭，还好戴着眼罩。  
“允、允浩呀……”他的嘴唇颤抖着，一个劲地抽噎，“我……我不、不乖吗……”  
郑允浩站在离床边两步的距离，看着金在中躲在他的兔子眼罩后面哭得像个小孩子。  
他把地上的枕头捡起来，绕到床的另一边摆好，自己躺上床，轻轻把金在中搂进怀里。  
“你很乖了。”郑允浩摸了摸他的下巴，一手的泪。最近他瘦了不少。  
“再稍微乖一点点，遵医嘱，闭目休息半个小时，好吗？”  
金在中转过身，摸索着搂上他的背，小声地抽泣。  
“为什么呀，允浩……为什么呀……”

（四）

郑允浩不知道金在中问的为什么是哪个为什么。  
为什么强迫他睡觉？为什么早上爽约？为什么选择妥协结婚？  
为什么……总让他哭呢？——郑允浩问自己。

两个人在床上躺了好久，直到金在中不再哭了，郑允浩把他的眼罩摘下来，给他洗了脸，重新上了外用的药。  
金在中闭着眼睛坐在客厅的沙发上，摸了摸自己的眼皮，有点肿。  
“昨天你们吵什么了？”他突然开口问道。  
郑允浩正从屋里找了几件金在中昨天换下来的衣服，准备拿去洗，听到他的问题，脚步顿了顿。  
“也没什么，鸡毛蒜皮的小事。这件白T恤能机洗吗？”  
“嗯。”金在中随口答应了一句。  
他闭着眼，很容易就在眼前想象出了画面。爸妈年纪都比较大了，还是经常因为电视节目看不到一起去而吵架，有孩子的几个姐姐和姐夫都会因为孩子的零花钱或者念书不认真而拌嘴。  
这就是已婚的夫妇吗？会为鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架。

郑允浩的妻子，金在中只见过两次，好像是个律师，个子不低，气场也很强大，和他们俩同岁，听说本来也是不婚主义者来着。  
金在中想象了一下，郑允浩和她坐在同一张饭桌边，聊着爸妈、孩子、邻居或是朋友，然后因为水果买得太贵、衣柜不够整齐之类的事情小吵。  
就郑允浩那个生活习惯，人家一定会说他“呀，郑允浩，你的衣服怎么不折”、“允浩啊，你不要乱动厨房里的东西”、“说了多少次了你怎么还记不住”……  
然后郑允浩大概会把眼睛像狐狸一样眯起来，搂着生气的人撒娇请求原谅——  
“在中啊，我错了，我错了还不行吗？你又不来帮我，我自己弄不好这些乱七八糟的东西。”  
脑海中那个高挑干练气场强大的女人不见了，被郑允浩搂在怀里哄得咯咯直笑的，是金在中自己。

“在中啊，我按了start，这个洗衣机怎么光是嗡嗡响？不是全自动的吗？”浴室突然传来允浩的声音，打断了金在中的想象。  
“先暂停吧，一会儿我自己去洗。”金在中高声喊了声，接着有点郁闷地嘟囔了一句“真讨厌”，像美梦被叫醒一样。

（五）

金在中很不喜欢在综艺或者采访中被问到结婚的事情，他已经在演唱会上说过很多次了，他不打算结婚，也从来没有要结婚的人选，自己一个人挺自在的。  
但是可能就像单身的成年男女永远逃不了亲戚朋友的催婚和相亲一样，进入三十代的艺人也永远逃不了被主持人和记者问这类问题。  
“哎呀我才三十多岁嘛。”金在中用缩在袖口的手指掩唇笑了下，抬眼露出无辜的眼神，“三十多岁正是作为男人厚积薄发的时候吧？干嘛结婚呢，何况我也没有对象嘛哈哈……”  
“我们的节目主页有粉丝留言说，‘真想看到哥哥的孩子呢，小朋友肯定和哥哥一样漂亮又帅气吧’——哇，看来粉丝已经开始期待在中的下一代了啊！”  
露出好看的笑容，金在中依然十分官方地顺利应付了这些八卦问题。

“在中的眼睛没问题了吗？”上次的化妆师得知他因为眼睛发炎推了好多工作后，内疚得不得了，一直关心他的状况。  
“姐姐真是的，都多久了，当然没关系了。”金在中笑着安慰她，“不是说过了吗，上次不是姐姐的问题，我那阵子体质不大好，容易发炎。”  
“唉哟，是不是工作太忙了啊？”化妆师心疼地抬起他下巴给他修容，“脸都凹下去了，最近身体也不大好吧？”  
金在中有点紧张地拿起化妆镜照了照脸，可能是总看，自己并没觉得有什么变化。“太瘦了吗？脸上没有肉会难看吗？”他鼓了鼓脸颊，皱着眉问道。  
“也没有很明显啦。”化妆师知道他担心自己的形象，把他的脸扳回来，“我还没化好嘛，化好后看起来就圆润了。”  
金在中没再说话，配合着化妆师的动作，只是脸上有一点闷闷不乐。  
想起最近频繁被节目问到的那些问题，他突然问：“姐姐结婚了吧，有孩子了吗？”  
“哎？”化妆师愣了一下，随即回答道，“嗯，我有个女儿，刚刚两岁。”  
金在中又不说话了，若有所思的样子。

（六）

刚刚回国，郑允浩去公司走了个过场就立刻往金在中家跑。  
距离上次见面已经两个月了，虽然也会打电话和视频聊天，但是最近金在中的工作也很忙，郑允浩觉得再不见面的话，别说那个喜欢搞事的小爱人，就连他自己都怕是会做出什么了。

金在中的工作还没结束，让郑允浩先在家里等他。  
郑允浩在房间里转悠，温馨感让他很安心。家里没什么变化，好像买了新的壁画；浴室里多了一台小灯；洗面台上又添了些昂贵的护肤品；冰箱里的食材很少，大概最近也没有时间买；书房比之前乱了，桌子上是他写的几首新曲，还没有填词；衣柜里也多了不少衣服，两个人的都有。  
听到密码锁滴滴响的时候，郑允浩正好在玄关附近，金在中刚进门就被他抱了个满怀，稍微惊了一下便软软地埋进了他怀里。  
郑允浩站在玄关台阶上，比金在中高了一截，刚好把他紧紧地搂在了胸前。  
“瘦了。”郑允浩低声说。  
“哪有瘦啊。”怀里的声音闷闷的，“我今天还吃炸鸡了呢。”  
“胡说。”金在中后颈那块突出的椎骨硌得他胳膊有点痛，他放开金在中，低头看了看那张明显瘦了的脸，吻了上去。  
金在中仰起脸，闭上眼睛享受着好久不见的吻。

两个人从玄关跌跌撞撞地滚到了床上，衣服丢了一路。  
郑允浩的手掐着金在中的腰。胯骨也比之前明显突出了，他真的瘦了很多。郑允浩心疼地放轻了手劲，细细地亲着金在中的脸。他是卸好妆回来的，这会眼下的青黑格外明显，眼睛里也有血丝。  
“最近累吗？”郑允浩在金在中颈间低声问。  
“还好。”金在中被压在被子上轻轻地喘，“你应该更累吧……工作那么忙……还要造人……”  
郑允浩的动作骤停。  
金在中果然看见那篇新闻了。

上个月不知道为什么娱乐新闻趁他出国采访了他的家人，说是什么“艺人故乡专题”，结果果然问到了他的家庭。报道的内容不知道属不属实，总之各种奇奇怪怪的标题在网上飞了好久，“韩流帝王郑允浩的甜蜜伊甸园”、“孝顺的儿子，也是温柔的丈夫”、“巡演工作过于密集，疑似造人计划受阻”……  
“既然是圈外人，直接拒绝就好了，干嘛要接受那种采访？”  
“唉哟，又没有暴露私人信息，也没有拍照……”  
“所以我就说，这种随便乱写奇怪传言的新闻里，登上我们家的名字有什么好处吗？”  
“喂，哥哥？别生气了……”妹妹抢过了电话，“那天只有爸妈在家，要是当时我在肯定就帮忙推掉了。”  
“……算了。”面对一向疼爱的妹妹，郑允浩觉得一肚子火也发不出来，加上那边又在催他工作。  
“哥哥安心工作吧，那新闻没什么热度也没什么看头，下次不会再有类似的事情了，我也跟嫂子说过了……”  
“别叫她嫂子！”郑允浩生气地挂了电话。

“那个新闻，是我在国外的时候……”  
“我没生气。”郑允浩刚要解释就被金在中打断了，“我知道的。”  
金在中的手攀上他的背，闭上眼睛躺在他怀里，笑着说：“别给我看那种表情，难看死了。”  
郑允浩俯视着那张很是憔悴却依然美丽的脸，默默地看了许久，直到金在中觉得奇怪打算睁眼看的时候，郑允浩突然在他眼睛上亲了亲，贴着他的眼皮轻轻说：“在中啊，我爱你。”

两个人都很疲倦，因此虽然很想念对方的身体，但还是很快就都射了出来。在浴室洗澡的时候，郑允浩才知道，那台小灯还能点香薰。  
“可别在浴缸里睡着了。”郑允浩好奇地研究了一会儿那台香薰灯，金在中就懒懒地靠在他怀里，一边弄着泡沫一边说：“什么催眠都是夸张的效果，哪有那么容易睡着，我就是觉得好看买的。”  
“工作顺利吗？我看见你写的新曲了。”郑允浩摸着金在中因为打湿而贴在脸上的头发问。  
“还行，基本完成了。”金在中突然睁开眼，转过脸问道，“你要不要给我填个词？”  
“我？”郑允浩眼里闪过一丝喜悦，“我的话……能行吗？”毕竟前队友的关系在明面上还未解冻。  
金在中打趣道：“那就隐姓埋名给我填词呗，没钱拿的那种。”  
“好。”郑允浩立刻回答道。  
“这么痛快啊，曲子你还没听呢。”  
“是你写的就一定好。”郑允浩认真道，“这样就是只属于我们的歌了，我们两个创作的歌。”  
“说的像生孩子。”金在中忍不住笑了。  
“歌就是我们的孩子，不好吗？”郑允浩在水下捏了捏金在中平坦的肚子，“不过你要是能生个活的更好。”  
见金在中没反应，郑允浩心里一咯噔，知道自己说错话了，忙亲了亲他的肩膀道歉：“在中啊，我不是说那个……”  
金在中伸手拍了拍他的头，顺势侧过脸来勾过他亲了一口，把他后面的话堵了回去。  
“我今天好像真的很困，去睡觉吧？”

怀里的金在中浑身散发着淡淡的香薰气味，呼吸轻轻慢慢的，乖巧地搂着他的腰，亲亲热热地窝在他的心口。  
郑允浩快睡着的时候想，这个香薰明明就很催眠。

（七）

“怎么人这么多……”医院里果然永远都不会冷清，即使是周末，走廊里也挤满了各种患者和做检查之类的人。  
“有什么关系，反正已经预约好了，我们又不用等。”郑允浩在口罩后面低声说，接着揽过身边人的肩膀往VIP诊室走。  
“还是上次那个医生吗？”臂弯里的人不高兴地撇了撇嘴，“他态度好差，我不喜欢他。”  
“别任性，宋医生是产科最有资历的医生。”郑允浩冷着脸回答，一眼也没有看身边的女人。

“各项都很正常。”宋医生从眼镜上方露出眼睛看了看面前的夫妇二人，干巴巴地说，“除了饮食和运动，也要注意孕妇的心情。”  
郑允浩兴致缺缺地低着头，没说话，倒是孕妇自己尴尬地答了声“好”。  
果然，一出诊室她就不高兴地抱怨起来：“我好歹是你的妻子，是你未来孩子的母亲，至少也是个孕妇，你就不能……有点责任感吗？”  
“这是公共场合，回家再说。”VIP诊室门口的人不算太多，郑允浩戴上墨镜口罩准备走。  
“你也知道你有家？”郑允浩刚要迈出的脚步停住了。  
“你不要以为我不知道，你成天都往什么地方跑。”  
“没错，我们确实不是什么恩爱夫妻，但至少我尽到了妻子的义务，没有第三者，也没在外面养什么情人……”  
一直沉默的郑允浩立刻黑了脸，不客气地打断了她的话：“看清你的位置，想想谁才是第三者。”  
怀孕的女人温柔地摸了摸自己隆起的腹部，毫无惧色地丢下一句“第三者都怀了你的孩子，你对你的那位，也就那么回事吧”，便绕过他走了。

郑允浩一秒也不想在那个家待着，他把妻子送回家就立刻开车走了。  
去金在中家的路上，郑允浩心情很烦躁，给他拨了两通电话，但是都没有人接。  
车刚开到金在中家楼下，突然接到了他经纪人的电话。这个号码是他向金在中要的，以备不时之需，虽然这些年一次也没拨过。  
“郑、郑先生。”经纪人有点生硬地跟他打了个招呼，“在中哥说，今天他不回去了，您……回自己家吧。”  
郑允浩眉头一紧：“麻烦你让他接电话。”  
“哥他现在……不太方便。”  
“到底怎么了？他是不是出了什么事？”郑允浩的语气完全变了，凶得像要吃人，吓得电话这边的经纪人浑身一哆嗦。  
“在中哥他……”  
电话却突然被掐断，郑允浩还没来得及反应，母亲的电话就接了进来。  
“允浩呀？你这孩子在干什么呀，老婆都要生了……真是的，快点回来啊！”  
这都是什么事儿？郑允浩越发烦躁，再回拨也联系不上金在中那边，只好先去了医院。

郑允浩不耐烦地换上无菌服走进产房，心里嘀咕着才几个月怎么就生了，难道流产了？  
一群医生护士围在手术台边，郑允浩走进来也没有人管他，他径直走过去看了眼，面色苍白紧闭眼睛躺着的却是金在中？  
“在中？在中啊！怎么回事？在中！在中啊！”郑允浩发疯一样扯住旁边的护士大吼，“他怎么会躺在这里？”  
护士像没听到一样满头大汗地推开他，急匆匆地跑来跑去给医生递着工具和药剂。  
“在中！在中啊！”郑允浩觉得眼前模糊，他一定是哭了。他伸手抹了把脸，黏糊糊的，低头看却是一手的血。  
他转过身，父母哭着抱住他：“允浩啊，你这是怎么了！允浩啊……我们允浩……”  
手术室里满是哭闹声、脚步声、工具咔嚓声、仪器滴滴声，郑允浩只觉得眼前满世界都是红色，只有他的在中安安静静地躺在那里，就像当年刚刚做完半月板手术时那个虚弱的二十岁的黑发少年。

“……允浩？你怎么了？允浩呀！允浩？”金在中焦急地一边拍着郑允浩的胸口一边喊他。  
“在中！”郑允浩喘着粗气猛地惊醒过来，一头一身的汗，胸口剧烈地起伏。  
是梦。还好是梦。还好。  
“允浩呀……做噩梦了吗？你刚才很吓人……”金在中担心地打开壁灯，刚回身就被郑允浩紧紧搂住了，力气大得吓人。  
“在中……在中……在中啊……”郑允浩一遍遍念着他的名字，声音颤抖，接着慢慢带了哭腔抽泣，最后他整个人缩起来窝在金在中肩头，嚎啕大哭。  
金在中回抱着他，慢慢地抚着他的背：“都是梦……都是假的……没事了……”

（八）

郑允浩知道金在中失眠的时候，他的症状应该已经持续很久了，因为精神类药的药单已经有好几张了。  
“是医生说的吗？”郑允浩不放心地看着金在中神态自若地吞了一把药片，“一次得吃这么多吗？药别乱吃。”  
“别瞎操心了。”金在中觉得好笑，喝了半杯水把药片送下去，推了推郑允浩的肩，“去给我放热水吧，我泡个澡。哦，把香薰灯打开。”  
郑允浩蹲在浴缸边上，拨着里面温热的水，一边看着那台漂亮的小灯。  
原来那真的是安神助眠的。

“早点睡吧，别看手机了。”郑允浩提醒他。  
金在中无奈道：“才十点……再说我本来就睡不着。”  
“所以睡前就别太精神了，做些助眠的事情，要不你去健身消耗消耗体力？”郑允浩把他手机拿过来扣在自己这边的床头柜上。  
“大晚上的健什么身啊……”金在中笑着扑到他身上笑，“不过消耗体力的话，可以做点别的。”  
看着胸前的人故意伸出粉红舌尖，郑允浩在心里认真思考了一下，好像做个爱也能助眠。

“在中啊，你最近有好好吃饭吗？”郑允浩在金在中小腹的纹身那里摸了摸，又用手圈住他的腰大致丈量了一下。  
“这种时候说什么呢……猪。”金在中粗喘着，盘在他身上的腿一使劲，用脚跟踢了下他的背，“别蹭了……戴完套了就赶紧进来……”  
“抱歉，久等了……”郑允浩低声说着，扶住性器慢慢顶入了微张的入口。  
“嗯……”金在中颤着声音掐住了郑允浩的手臂，紧绷的腿根也微微发着抖，直到性器完全没入才松了口气，起伏的胸口泛着粉红，小小的乳尖诱人地挺立在那。  
郑允浩俯下身子凑到金在中跟前：“搂着我。”  
金在中的胳膊软软地搭上他的脖子。  
“搂紧。”  
脖子上的手臂收紧了许多，郑允浩托着金在中的腰，把他抱了起来。  
“嗯啊……”金在中皱着眉忍不住呻吟。这个体位进得很深，他抱着郑允浩的肩背，喘着气慢慢适应。  
“行吗？痛不痛？”郑允浩在他耳边轻声吐气，掌心覆上臀肉打着圈地揉。  
金在中喘了一会儿，偏头含住他耳垂轻咬：“好了。”  
郑允浩挺着腰开始在那个湿热的地方进出，凉凉的润滑剂被暖热了又流出来，在肉体间被蹭成湿粘的沫。  
“允……允啊……呜……”金在中也渐渐配合他的节奏抬腰再落下，啪啪的撞击声越来越大，还掺杂着让人脸红心跳的淫靡水声。  
金在中把发烫的脸颊紧紧贴在郑允浩颈窝。这个体位他们不常用，每次他都很害羞。因为两个人贴得极紧，随着动作，他的性器在两人肌肤之间摩蹭着，自己的小腹上，还有郑允浩因为用力而紧绷突出的腹肌上，都沾了许多他性器顶端溢出的透明粘液。  
“呜……前面……也……啊……”金在中细微的声音被撞得断断续续，他闭着眼睛伸手去摸自己的性器，刚刚握住，郑允浩的一只手也摸了过来，修长手指包住他的手一起上下动作。  
“中儿……我们中儿……”郑允浩偏过脸想接吻，金在中实在不好意思看他，闭着眼睛一个劲儿地躲。  
“中儿，别躲……宝贝儿……亲亲我……你亲亲我……”郑允浩追着那双唇过去哄，金在中睁开水汪汪的眼睛，红着脸启唇吻住他。  
“呜……嗯……”郑允浩像要吞了他一样吻得他舌根发麻，上颚被掠过的瞬间，金在中抖得像片叶子，身后一紧，夹得郑允浩忍不住闷哼，放开了他的唇舌。两个人粗重的喘息交织在一起。  
郑允浩抵着金在中的额头，手上的动作越来越快，金在中觉得手都被他攥出了汗。  
“中儿……词，我填好了……”郑允浩低声道，“是我们的……第一个孩子……”  
金在中浑身一颤，眼前瞬间蒙上水雾，射了两个人满手。  
“看来很高兴嘛。”郑允浩笑着把手上乳白色的浊液蹭到两个人交合的地方，开始认真在那个地方抽送。金在中通红着脸咬在他肩上，很快就被顶得松了口，只剩哼哼了。  
“允……啊……允呀……”汗湿的头发蹭在郑允浩脸上，破碎的呻吟在他耳边挠痒一样地撩拨，因为太瘦而有点硌人的身体紧紧攀附着他，郑允浩却觉得心里格外地满足。  
到最后郑允浩终于射出来的时候，金在中已经没力气了，嗓子里冒出腻乎乎像哭似的声音，软在他怀里任他折腾。  
“中儿……我爱你……我们中儿……”

怕金在中太辛苦，两个人没有再做第二次，冲完澡躺进了被窝。  
“这可比健身累得多。”金在中觉得自己的手都抬不起来了。  
“那正好睡吧，都十二点了。”郑允浩帮他掖了掖被子，伸手关上壁灯。  
金在中揉了揉眼睛，凑到他怀里：“我想看看你的歌词。”  
“乖乖睡觉，明天拿给你看。”  
“好。”  
没一会儿他又小声说道：“歌名我们一起想吧？就像给孩子起名字一样。”  
“明天一起想，起个最好听的。现在睡觉。”  
“允浩，如果你有孩子了，会起什么名字？”  
“我哪来的孩子，你生吗？”  
“你老婆啊。”  
“金在中。”郑允浩按住他的肩，不让他再翻来覆去，把他整个揽进怀里。  
“知道了知道了。”金在中小声地笑了笑，“晚安。”

（九）

金在中的新专快出了，工作越发的忙，经常不着家，郑允浩也没法再去，电话一天八个，只不过内容从以前的“有好好吃饭吗”变成了“有好好吃饭睡觉吗？”  
他一直很担心金在中失眠的问题。因为压力失眠的人有很多，但是像金在中这样持续很久，吃了药也没有效果的就显然不是普通的压力过大。郑允浩也侧面打听过朋友里做医生的，但是因为不是相关专业，说不出个所以然。  
“也许是抑郁症之类的吧？”朋友猜想说。  
郑允浩想了想，又不敢去确认，只能一有空就打电话过去关心。

“允浩呀，不忙就回家一趟吧。”父母依然是老样子。只不过这次似乎是有事要说。  
因为结婚的事情和家里的关系闹得很僵，郑允浩也许久没有回家了，坐在家里的沙发上竟然还有些不安。  
“你也结婚快两年了。”母亲先开了口，“我知道你嫌我们烦……”  
“如果是孩子的事情，就别再说了。”郑允浩立刻板着脸说。  
“你这是什么态度？”父亲也立刻就生气了，“不生孩子那你结婚做什么？”  
“本来就是爸妈要我结婚的不是吗？”郑允浩火气也上来了。  
两个老人有点理亏，沉默了半晌，父亲低声问他：“……你还在见那个小子是不是？”  
“我早就说过，我不可能离开在中。”  
母亲到底还是心疼他，拍了拍老头子的手背，软声劝道：“我们也知道，你做了妥协……就当是再妥协一次……妈妈也去咨询过，要不然就做个什么试管婴儿也好……”  
郑允浩使劲拨了下头发，叹了口气：“我知道了，别再说了，我会自己看着办。”

金在中抱臂靠在椅背上，打量着面前的女人。这算是第一次正式见面呢。  
“您好，我是……”  
“我认识你。”金在中打断了她。一张口就是律师的口吻啊，真让人恼火。  
“那我就长话短说了。”同精致干练的妆容一样，她的头发也梳得整整齐齐，是保守的黑发。自己已经很久没有染过黑发了，毕竟不算是年轻人了，黑发总是显老，就像面前的女人。  
金在中挑挑眉，示意她继续说。  
“你和允浩的关系，我可以不管。”见金在中露出微妙的笑容，她补充道，“我也确实没有什么身份去管。”  
“但是，我们必须得有孩子。”她直直地瞪进金在中的眼睛，“无论如何，这是你不能给他的，也是他最需要的东西。”  
金在中回瞪着她，不说话。  
“所以，希望你能劝劝允浩。”她高傲地甩了下头发，“我的年纪也不小了，再拖下去对身体也不好。”

她走后，金在中懒懒地坐在休息室的沙发上，手里捏着已经看过无数次的那一页歌词。  
他最近一直在录音，就这一首他都已经录了几十次，可是怎么都不满意。  
这可是他们的第一个孩子呢。

两个人为数不多的见面显得尤为珍贵，经常是说不了几句话就滚到床上去了。  
特别是郑允浩提到自己的事情时，金在中总是会格外热情地拉着他亲得迷迷糊糊的。  
金在中在躲避他的话题，郑允浩发现了。  
“歌快录完了吧？”郑允浩顺着金在中刚洗好的头发问。  
“快了。”金在中懒懒地靠在他身上，不太想说话的样子。  
“还在吃药吗？”郑允浩掐了掐他的肩膀，“在中，你不能再瘦了。”  
“忙过这阵子就好了。”

（十）

在父母的电话第十几次打来公司之后，郑允浩觉得自己快疯了。他本来最近就不怎么能见到金在中，还要每天被这些东西闹得头痛到炸。  
其实他完全有机会跟金在中谈那件事，但是他知道金在中不会同意。  
或者说，他其实是怕金在中会点头说同意。每次见面他都以肉眼可见的程度瘦下去，再加上那些助眠的药物，一想到这些，郑允浩就觉得心里揪得紧紧的。  
他是不是一开始就做错了？如果他没有婚后还和金在中保持联系；如果他没有结婚；如果他没有和金在中在一起这么多年；如果他一开始就没把告白说出口……  
不行，绝对不行。郑允浩摁住痛得快要爆出来的太阳穴。他绝不会放开金在中，绝不。  
如果没有金在中，他还有什么呢？如果没有金在中，他所做的一切努力一切反抗就再也没有意义。

郑允浩最终同意了父母提出的试管婴儿的方案，反正对他来说就是几次体外取精罢了——条件是离婚。  
父母极力反对，但是没想到郑允浩的妻子也同意了。  
“我原来就是不婚主义。”女律师说得云淡风轻，仿佛在讲别人的案例，“法定义务我不会逃避，但是我不要抚养权。”  
言下之意，只要给够分手费，生完孩子我就走。没想到夫妻二人达成了一致，老两口只好同意，反正孩子有了不是么？

郑允浩的妻子怀孕三个月的时候，各大新闻纷纷拎到了头条来说，不过也尽是祝福之类。  
胚胎移植手术成功那天郑允浩就跟金在中坦白了，他做好了使出浑身解数来安慰他哄他的准备，但是金在中的反应并不是很大。  
“挺好的。”他一边玩着手机一边说，“你也自由，她也愿意，你爸妈也高兴了。”  
“那你呢？”郑允浩问。  
“我？”金在中愣了一下，随后又笑了，“跟我没什么关系啊。”  
郑允浩的眼神烧在他脸上，他只好放下手机，有些局促地揉了揉鼻子：“你自由了，我不也就自由了嘛。”

所以看到各大头条的报道，金在中一点也不意外。  
只是他的新专已经推迟了许久，一直没有发行——那首歌他始终录不好，每次录的状态都越来越差。最后经纪人看不过去了，劝他要不然放弃收录那首歌，金在中也不肯，结果就越拖越久。

“允呀。”金在中小声地唤道。  
郑允浩没有回答。经历完一场性爱，他睡得很熟。  
金在中小心翼翼地蹭过去，把疲倦的身体靠在他身旁。  
“允呀，对不起……我做不好……我总是这样……对不起……”

（十一）

歌手金在中的新专刚一发行就广受好评，主打曲《珍珠》横扫各大音乐榜单，许多音乐人都公开称赞这首歌的词曲创作简直是满分的契合。  
《珍珠》的作曲是金在中本人，作词者的名字只有一个字母“J”，大家实在是猜不出是谁，最后觉得可能也就是金在中吧。  
只不过新专发行后，金在中只出现在各种打歌现场，拒绝了所有的采访和综艺，众人虽然可惜，不过这张高质量专辑本身就已经是最好的宣传了。

《珍珠》在乐坛大火的两个月后，郑允浩的女儿出生了，乳名就叫珍珠。不过自从金在中的《珍珠》火了之后，珍珠本就成了本年度小女孩最热的名字，郑家的小公主叫珍珠也并不稀奇，于是这个叫珍珠的小家伙又在娱乐圈掀起一阵夸娃热。

在郑家的小珍珠出生一年后，娱乐圈突然爆出郑允浩与妻子早已和平分手协议离婚的新闻。因为二人从未借夫妻关系炒作过，路人缘倒还不错，评论大多也是祝各自安好。

“郑允浩？”金在中疑惑地皱了皱眉，“他不是刚传出离婚？见我干嘛？”  
早在一年前，郑允浩有一段时间频繁地找他，也不知道哪里搞到了他的手机号，用奇怪的短信狂轰滥炸，吓得金在中第二天就换了号，结果郑允浩家里公司两头堵，没办法只好答应和他见一面。  
“你好。”金在中有点紧张地弯了弯腰，算打招呼。  
“在中？”郑允浩的状态看起来不太好，形象有点粗糙，正用不可思议的表情看着他，“你真的不认识我？”  
“我认识啊……”金在中舔了舔唇，小心地回答道，“怎么说我也是在娱乐圈的艺人，不可能不认识你的吧。”  
“在、在中啊……中儿……”郑允浩难以置信地站起身，他的声音和嘴唇都发着颤，“你……你不能……不能丢下我啊……”  
金在中往后缩了缩，看的郑允浩这个样子，他觉得心脏很难受，头也不舒服。  
“郑先生……你还好吗？”  
听到这个陌生的称呼，郑允浩重重地坐回去，望着他的双眼开始往外涌出眼泪。  
金在中连忙从桌上抽出纸巾递给他：“那个……我虽然不知道怎么了……你先镇静一下……”  
自从手术过后，他受损的记忆片段很多，所以他下意识觉得，郑允浩肯定也是他遗忘的一部分，但是又不知道如何开口。  
最后郑允浩什么也没说，用那双发红的泪眼默默地看着他看了半个多小时，起身回去了。  
算起来两个人也很久没见面了，和上次比起来，郑允浩这次说不上神清气爽，但还算是整齐利索。  
“郑……允浩，好久不见。”金在中试着换了称呼。  
几个月来他大概也通过别人得知了些忘记的东西。奇怪的是，就只是郑允浩这里，他还真是忘得一干二净。郑允浩也试着跟他互发短信，简单地聊天，只不过并不频繁。得知他们两个人曾经是最好的朋友时，金在中恍惚觉得熟悉，却还是没想起来什么。

“最近过得好吗？”听到久违的称呼，郑允浩脸上露出了微笑。  
“还挺好的。”金在中点点头，见郑允浩没再开口，便主动问道，“找我有什么事吗？我听说你最近……啊不是最近……你离婚了。”  
“嗯。”郑允浩细细打量着金在中。他的状态明显比一年前好多了，脸颊圆润起来了，新染的发色衬得他整个人明朗了不少，也不再有阴沉憔悴的感觉了。  
“之前的事情有想起来什么吗？”磨磨蹭蹭地发了一年的短信，金在中也算是和他聊得不错了，郑允浩知道他讨厌那种死缠烂打的追求者，可又担心有人趁虚而入，于是他的短信不敢逼得太紧却也不敢松懈，就像个初恋的毛头小子。  
“多多少少吧。”金在中看着郑允浩的脸，突然小声说道，“我们两个是不是……有很多难忘的事情？”  
“是啊。”郑允浩笑得温柔，“可惜你想不起来了。”  
“总会想起来的嘛。”金在中觉得有点愧疚，“你可以给我讲讲，也许我就想起来了？”  
“有一点……长啊。”郑允浩低头自嘲地笑了一下，“可能得讲好久。”  
“我们……一定是很亲很亲的关系吧。”金在中渐渐觉得不自在的感觉变淡了。  
嗯，很亲很亲。郑允浩没说话，端起桌上的咖啡喝了一口。  
金在中注意到了他手上的戒指。应该很贵，但是款式比较老了，是婚戒，而且——  
“允浩……那个戒指……”金在中迟疑地开口。  
郑允浩抬手看了看，笑了：“嗯，是我的婚戒。”  
金在中满脸写着疑惑，又有点期待地等着郑允浩接下来的回答。  
“是我们的。”郑允浩把手往前伸了伸给金在中看，“你应该也有一个。”  
“我们的……”金在中看着郑允浩漂亮的手上的那枚戒指，接着迟疑地从领口拽出一条细链，上面挂着一枚戒指，“所以我看到它总觉得很熟悉……”  
大脑涌进太多信息，金在中有点乱，他抬起头望着郑允浩。  
“别露出那么……难过的表情。”郑允浩轻声说。  
金在中盯着他的眼睛看了许久，试探着问：“《珍珠》……J……是你吗？”  
“……是。”郑允浩艰难地吞咽了一下，“《珍珠》是我们的歌。我们两个人，一起创作的歌。”  
“就像我们的孩子……”金在中下意识地喃喃答道，这也是《珍珠》的一句歌词。

郑允浩深深地望进金在中的眼底。  
不论多少年，不论你忘记多少，想起多少，都不要紧，反正我都记得。  
既然你选择忘记伤痛，那今后我就慢慢地用美好和幸福补上空缺。  
我说过，我不可能放开你的。

 

 

 

 

注：

电击休克疗法（简称ECT）可以实现选择性的失忆，即在患者恰好回忆某一特定事件时对其进行电击，从而把指定的记忆破坏掉，最终成功阻断记忆再造的过程。  
虽然这种治疗方法目前还并不完美，实验过程中它导致了一部分患者的记忆丧失，但这项发现依然被很多人看好。  
目前ECT被用于治疗严重抑郁症患者的最后尝试，其结果非常成功，有超过86%的患者表示治疗有效。


End file.
